This invention relates to saline soluble, non-metallic, amorphous, inorganic oxide, refractory fibrous materials. The invention particularly relates to glassy fibres having silica as their principal constituent.
Inorganic fibrous materials are well known and widely used for many purposes (e.g. as thermal or acoustic insulation in bulk, mat, or blanket form, as vacuum formed shapes, as vacuum formed boards and papers, and as ropes, yarns or textiles; as a reinforcing fibre for building materials; as a constituent of brake blocks for vehicles). In most of these applications the properties for which inorganic fibrous materials are used require resistance to heat, and often resistance to aggressive chemical environments.
Inorganic fibrous materials can be either glassy or crystalline. Asbestos is an inorganic fibrous material one form of which has been strongly implicated in respiratory disease.
It is still not clear what the causative mechanism is that relates some asbestos with disease but some researchers believe that the mechanism is mechanical and size related. Asbestos of a critical size can pierce cells in the body and so, through long and repeated cell injury, have a bad effect on health. Whether this mechanism is true or not regulatory agencies have indicated a desire to categorise any inorganic fibre product that has a respiratory fraction as hazardous, regardless of whether there is any evidence to support such categorisation. Unfortunately for many of the applications for which inorganic fibres are used, there are no realistic substitutes.
Accordingly there is a demand for inorganic fibres that will pose as little risk as possible (if any) and for which there are objective grounds to believe them safe.
A line of study has proposed that if inorganic fibres were made that were sufficiently soluble in physiological fluids that their residence time in the human body was short; then damage would not occur or at least be minimised. As the risk of asbestos linked disease appears to depend very much on the length of exposure this idea appears reasonable. Asbestos is extremely insoluble.
As intercellular fluid is saline in nature the importance of fibre solubility in saline solution has long been recognised. If fibres are soluble in physiological saline solution then, provided the dissolved components are not toxic, the fibres should be safer than fibres which are not so soluble. The shorter the time a fibre is resident in the body the less damage it can do. H. Förster in ‘The behaviour of mineral fibres in physiological solutions’ (Proceedings of 1982 WHO IARC Conference, Copenhagen, Volume 2, pages 27-55 (1988)) discussed the behaviour of commercially produced mineral fibres in physiological saline solutions. Fibres of widely varying solubility were discussed.
International Patent Application No. WO87/05007 disclosed that fibres comprising magnesia, silica, calcia and less than 10 wt % alumina are soluble in saline solution. The solubilities of the fibres disclosed were in terms of parts per million of silicon (extracted from the silica containing material of the fibre) present in a saline solution after 5 hours of exposure. The highest value revealed in the examples had a silicon level of 67 ppm. In contrast, and adjusted to the same regime of measurement, the highest level disclosed in the Förster paper was equivalent to approximately 1 ppm. Conversely if the highest value revealed in the International Patent Application was converted to the same measurement regime as the Förster paper it would have an extraction rate of 901,500 mg Si/kg fibre—i.e. some 69 times higher than any of the fibres Förster tested, and the fibres that had the highest extraction rate in the Förster test were glass fibres which had high alkali contents and so would have a low melting point. This is convincingly better performance even taking into account factors such as differences in test solutions and duration of experiment.
International Patent Application No. WO89/12032 disclosed additional fibres soluble in saline solution and discusses some of the constituents that may be present in such fibres.
European Patent Application No. 0399320 disclosed glass fibres having a high physiological solubility.
Further patent specifications disclosing selection of fibres for their saline solubility include for example European 0412878 and 0459897, French 2662687 and 2662688, PCT WO86/04807, WO90/02713, WO92/09536, WO93/22251, WO94/15883, WO97/16386 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,488.
The refractoriness of the fibres disclosed in these various prior art documents varies considerably and for these alkaline earth silicate materials the properties are critically dependent upon composition.
WO94/15883 disclosed a number of fibres that are usable as refractory insulation at temperatures of up to 1260° C. or more. These fibres comprised CaO, MgO, SiO2, and optionally ZrO2 as principal constituents. Such fibres are frequently known as CMS (calcium magnesium silicate) or CMZS ((calcium magnesium zirconium silicate) fibres. WO94/15883 required that any alumina present only be in small quantities.
A drawback found in use of these fibres, is that at temperatures between about 1300° C. and 1350° C. the fibres undergo a considerable increase in shrinkage. Typically, shrinkages increase from about 1-3% at 1200° C.; to, say, 5% or more at 1300° C.; to >20% at 1350° C. This means that, for example, a temperature overrun on a furnace can result in damage to the insulation and hence to the furnace itself.
A further drawback is that calcium magnesium silicate fibres can react with, and stick to, alumina containing materials due to formation of a eutectic composition. Since aluminosilicate materials are widely used this is a major problem.
WO97/16386 disclosed fibres that are usable as refractory insulation at temperatures of up to 1260° C. or more. These fibres comprised MgO, SiO2, and optionally ZrO2 as principal constituents. As with WO94/15883, this patent required that any alumina present only be in small quantities.
While these fibres do not show the dramatic change in shrinkage evident in the fibres of WO94/15883, they do show a significantly higher shrinkage at normal use temperatures typically having a shrinkage of 3-6% over the range 1200° C.-1450° C. These fibres do not appear to have the drawback of reacting with and sticking to alumina containing materials, however they tend to be difficult to make.